La Caida de la Elite
by Robin18kurt
Summary: Capitulo 5 arriba. La elite esta separada y solo ahi una salvacion para ellos, conseguir los 5 Pergaminos del Megalomanium, pero para esto tienen solo 10 dias. Lean y Comenten! LyC!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- Los TT no me pertenecen son de DC Comics.

_Notas_

_Hola este capitulo sera una introduccion para que sepan de que se tratara la historia y decidan si quieren leer otro capitulo...si quieren pliiiiis manden reviews._

_

* * *

_

**Introduccion.-**

El paisaje no habia cambiado en una semana, la sangre en el suelo todavia denotaba que las intensas luchas no tenian piedad alguna. Los ejercitos del Rey eran mas numerosos pero los Yrilicos luchaban con mas entusiasmo, su libertad dependia de ello. El ejercito siempre estaba asustado de los guerreros Yrilicos, estos tenian tatuajes que representaban poderes mas alla de lo que estos podian imaginar, los Yrilicos eran seres que tenian el apoyo de los Dioses, mas las Elites del Ejercito eran de temer, solo diez integrantes tenia esta pero era la mas capacitada con este tipo de Guerras.

El Rey solo los llamaba si el caso era demasiado extremo, aunque los despreciaba por el alto costo que estos pedian por sus servicios. Esta no era la excepcion, el Rey estaba enojado ya que ya habia perdido dos compañias completas de su ejercito, eran un total de 350 soldados.

El Rey estaba ahora en una reunion con las personas que conformaban su parlamento.

Portiers- Debemos establecer las Compañias en los puntos vulnerables de su ejercito, he visto la lucha el dia de ayer y dibuje los puntos donde la defensa esta totalmente desprotegida, en esos puntos debemos establecer las compañias de arqueros y asi acabar con muchos de ellos...- el primer Consejal del Ejercito se callo al escuchar al Rey.

Rey -Dime Portiers¿que propones exactamente?, te conozco muy bien y se que tienes una audaz estrategia.- el Rey conocia bien a Portiers, habian ganado juntos muchas batallas contra las huestes del Sur y el Este.

Portiers- Mandar a la primera compañia al frente, y esconder otras dos compañias en los puntos de la izquierda, de este modo los Yrilicos no sospecharan que la compañia que enviaremos al frente es en realidad una carnada para que las otras dos den el verdadero ataque.- termino su plan con aires de orgullo, siempre sabia como vencer a su oponente y convencer al Rey de que realmente funcionaria.

Rey- Puede ser brillante tu idea pero nesecito oir la de los demas antes de decidir si realmente es la mejor- Portiers sintio que su orgullo desvanecia al oir las palabras del Rey.

Gucci- Puede que Portiers tenga razon pero estos son guerreros con gran prestigio, su magia y sus conjuros son los mas temidos por toda la gente en el pais, no creo que un simple plan como ese pueda derrotarlos...- esto enojo a Portiers

Rey- Comprendo tu punto, pero aun no oigo tu sugerencia-

Gucci- La Elite-dijo sin vacilar

Rey-Los costos por pedir el servicio son muy elevados, y no sabemos si ellos podran con un trabajo como este.-

Gucci- Realmente lo duda señor?-

Hurder- Son los mejores y nunca han fallado alguna mision que le hemos encomendado...-

Frisc- Una eleccion muy costosa pero sabia mi Señor, es mejor eso que perder todas nuestras tropas-

Rey- Entonces creo que esta decidido...la Elite se encargara de esto- el Rey se puso de pie y los demas lo imitaron -Gill!- grito, en segundos aparecio un criado y se acerco al Rey -dile a los mercaderes del Reino que nesecito 2.500 piezas de oro para llevarle a los de la Elite, cuando los tengas escribe una carta que explique a la Elite que nesecito su presencia ahora mismo- Gill se fue obedeciendo las ordenes de su amo.

El Rey salio de la habitacion seguido de todos los del Consejo y Gill ya estaba hablando con el Jefe de los Mercaderes explicandole la voluntad del Rey, estos tras una pequeña charla cumplieron con la voluntad del Rey, el Mercader paso las 2.500 piezas de oro y Gill escribia la carta...

Despues de medio dia Gill ya entregaba la carta al Aguila de los mensajes, puso una galleta en la boca de ella y le susurro -A la Elite- el Aguila salio al vuelo y se perdio de vista.

Mientras, diez guerreros estaban en los aposentos de su hogar, practicando arduamente para las misiones que muchos reyes les pedian, aunque cobraban por sus servicios eran solicitados de muchos lugares y para diversos problemas...sin duda el inicio de esta Elite habia sido muy duro, comenzo solo con dos integrantes y enfrentando peligros descubrieron que sus camaradas habian sido en gran parte fundamentales para el cumplimiento de la mision que dejo una huella en la memoria de todos los presentes...  
En la ventana se oyo el picoteo de un animal, era el Aguila. Victor abrio dicha ventana y tomo la carta y se dirigio hacia Robin, este miro la carta y supo que era el Rey de Guildras, un gran territorio que se expandia en el Norte, segun los rumores estaban en Guerra.

Robin leyo la carta y la puso sobre la mesa, pensando un momento les dijo a todos que tenian que partir de inmediato hacia Guildras, estos confundidos obedecieron la orden de su Lider y prepararon los caballos para su partida. Luego de una media hora partieron con direccion hacia Guildras, Robin cabalgaba al lado de Raven en el principio de la Elite. Los demas iban cabalgando detras y en una hilera que iba en declinaje con el siguiente orden: Logan, Ginebra, Victor, Axel, Iris, Kory, Marsh y Myami. Iban asi por el orden en cual habian entrado a la Elite...

* * *

Bueno, eso es todo por ahora, no les dire mas para que se entusiasmen y queden con la duda XD.  
Si les gusto pueden dejar reviews, si no les gusto pueden decirmelo a traves de un review, eso es todo y grax!  
CloseSoul 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Los TT no me pertenecen, son propiedad de DC Comics.

**Nota**

Gracias a los q dejaron su opinion, me dan esperanzas para q haga este fic mas interesante..y como siempre los dejare con la duda para q lean y dejen sus opiniones XD. En fin, gracias y disfruten este capitulo q sera la primicia para este fic!.

* * *

Llegando a Guildras.

Al llegar atravesaron el pasillo que daba al salon donde el Rey se encontraba, el Rey solo quizo recibir a Robin, este se rehuso a pasar sin sus compañeros pero el Rey se nego, lo que pudo conseguir fue pasar con Raven ,quien se encargaba de establecer los terminos y condiciones del servicio.

Rey- Lo que quiero que hagan es simple, vencer a los Yrilicos.- el Rey hablaba desde su trono y con sencillas palabras.

Raven- Los Yrilicos segun los rumores son peligrosos Guerreros que matan con poderosos conjuros y por lo visto lo sabe bien.- Raven era fria y siempre trataba de persuadir a los clientes para que pagaran algo mas por hacer lo que pedian.

Rey- Una Elite como la de ustedes no creo que tenga problemas.-

Robin- El problema no somos nosotros, pero usted no puede asegurar la seguridad de mis compañeros, sin embargo, este tipo de trabajo no sera sencillo, no conocemos sus tacticas, ni sus ataques y ni siquiera conocemos el numero de guerreros con los que nos tendremos que enfrentar.- Robin estaba preocupado, la ultima vez que hicieron una mision para encargarse de guerreros como esos no acabo bien, e incluso perdieron un compañero.

Rey- Creo entender lo que esta intentando decir...-dijo mirando a Robin y posteriormente a Raven.

Raven- Puede que si, pero no sera sencillo...- dijo Raven sin comprender mucho las intenciones del Rey.

Rey- Puedo ofrecerles dos compañias para que su trabajo no se vea tan frustado...-dijo haciendo con la mano un gesto para que Gill fuera a buscar "algo".

Robin- Eso seria de mucha utilidad, sin embargo nesecito algo mas que dos compañias...-dijo dudando.

Rey- Quieres decir que con la ayuda de dos compañias no podrias cumplir con el trabajo?- dijo un poco molesto y subiendo el tono.

Raven- Haremos el trabajo, pero nesecitaremos algunas cosas mas para que sea totalmente eficiente nuestro servicio-

Rey- Diga usted señorita...-el Rey presto un poco mas de atencion.

Raven- Nesecitaremos organizar una Campaña, no poseemos lo necesario para armar una asi que usted tendria que hacerlo, las compañias deberan ser: una de arqueros con experiencia y otra de soldados con mucha experiencia en el area de Conjuros.- Raven sono segura y el Rey solo asentio.

Rey- Muy bien, asi sera entonces.- el Rey hizo un ademan hacia la puerta, esta se abrio dejando ver a Gill.

Gill era alto y de tez morena, poseia unos ojos claros y figura bien formada, antes era un Soldado muy respetado pero conforme los años dejo el oficio y el Rey lo tomo como su criado.

El Rey tomo de Gill dos pergaminos y se los paso a Robin, despues de eso el Rey les dijo- Por favor vengan a cenar hoy conmigo, estare con mi familia y me gustaria que una Elite como la de ustedes estuviera presente.- Robin y Raven solo pudieron aceptar y se retiraron despues de esto.

Ya en los cuartos que les habian asignado a los de la Elite decidieron hacer una reunion para hablar acerca de lo que harian con respecto a la mision que ahora debian cumplir. Esta se hizo en los jardines reales al pie de uno de los arboles blancos, tambien llamado "El Arbol de los Dioses".

Robin- Para empezar quiero que me digan sus opiniones respecto a lo que Raven y yo les hablamos acerca de la mision, nesecito consejos, dudas, soluciones o comentarios.- Robin simpre hacia esto antes de empezar a trabajar.

Logan- Creo que deberiamos advertirles a estos Yri-algo, hemos luchado simpre y cada vez que son guerreros raros nos va mal, lo que deberiamos hacer es tratar de evitar la lucha...- No estaba muy seguro de sus palabras pero como era el menor tenia cierto grado de preferencia.

Axel- Nada de eso...Luchemos!, si la mision nos pide destruir a los Yrilicos eso es lo que debemos hacer, cuando ingrese a esta Elite me hicieron jurar algo, no creo poder faltar a esa promesa...- Axel tenia un cierto gusto por luchar, siempre intentaba destacar cuando debian vencer a algunos guerreros o tratar de matar a la mayor cantidad que le fuese posible.

Robin- Ya, no creo que luchar sea la mejor manera de resolver las cosas- Logan miro con triunfo a los ojos de Axel-...pero si no tenemos otra opcion deberemos hacerlo- Esto ultimo lo dijo con cierto tono de desilucion...francamente no le gustaba luchar.

Ginebra- Entonces que propones exactamente Robin?-pregunto con sabiduria mientras terminaba de lustrar su arco.

Robin- Una advertencia-

Raven- Te refieres a ir hacia alla, ellos saben que somos sus nuevos enemigos, y advertirles temerariamente que si luchan contra nosotros deberemos acabar con ellos, y no solo ir hacia alla con una considerable desventaja numerica sino que tratar de sobrevivir la hostilidad que demuestran hacia los ejercitos del Rey...- dijo esto con todo el sarcasmo que le era posible y que solo ella saiba demostrar.

Robin- Ummm, si en teoria...-dijo tranquilamente.

Victor- Y como pretendes ir a advertirles...?- pregunto el mayor de la Elite.

Robin- Iremos todos y exigiremos ir a hablar con el lider de los Yrilicos-

Kory- Y crees que nos dejaran pasar si hacemos eso?-

Iris- No creo que reciban muy bien a las personas que intentan matarlos...-

Robin- Muy bien, si no quieren ir voy yo solo, no espero que mueran por mi ni nada de eso, somos una prestigiosa Elite y haremos esto como siempre lo hemos hecho.- depues de decir eso Robin subio a su caballo y sin ninguna despedida partio rumbo al Norte, los demas se quedaron ahi, indecisos, sin ninguna direccion o alguna orden, pero casi incondicionalmente hicieron lo mismo que Robin.

Al cabo de una hora la Elite llego a su destino y bajaron de sus caballos, los guardias lo detuvieron y explicaron sus razones, estos se negaron pero "oyeron unas voces" asi que los dejaron pasar. La aldea donde vivian los Yrilicos era grande y poseia gran cantidad de signos y sellos en las calles y las casas donde se practicaba abiertamente la magia y la posesion de los Dioses, cosas que estaban prohibidas en todos los reinos de esa Era.

Los guardias los conducieron a una gran casa que era donde habitaba el Lider de los Yrilicos. Robin hablo con el durante mucho tiempo...hablaron, se amenazaron, y cuando se devolvian hacia Guildras Robin recordo algo que le habia dicho Trok, el Lider de los Yrilicos.

"-Nosotros no matamos por placer, no matamos para demostrar nuestra valia, no matamos por que nos ordenan matar...recuerda esto para que cuando me veas del piso antes de matarte contare el Mil-

Robin-Mil, a que te refieres con eso?-

Trok- Para volver donde pertenecemos nescitamos Mil almas, solo llevamos 389 almas, te desafio aqui y hasta el dia en que te mate...te dare el privilegio de que seas el numero 1000.-"

Algo saco de sus recuerdos a Robin, era Kory quien se puso a su lado y le pregunto con su tierno acento.

Kory- Te sientes bien Robin?-

Robin- Si Kory, es solo que esto se esta volviendo interesante...-

* * *

Yupi! eso es todo por ahora, ya es muy tarde y no quiero estar castigado en las vacaciones ).  
Hasta luego! CloseSoul


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Los TT no me pertenecen, son propiedad de DC Comics.

**Nota**

Hola de nuevo...gracias por los que han seguido la historia y dejado un review para decir lo que piensan de la historia, especificamente para LiLiTh091 ya que hizo sus preguntas...al final te las respondere, por que ahora es tiempo de que lean el tercer capitulo!.

* * *

El ejercito destruido...el tiempo corre en contra.

Ya habia caido la noche y los miembros de la Elite se movilizaban por la fria noche que era iluminada por la luna que lentamente dejaba entrever sus rayos a traves del bosque del cual atravesaban para establecer el Campamento.Las Compañias que el Rey habia puesto a su disposicion ya estaban trabajando en ello y Robin junto a sus compañeros estaban planeando una tactica que les permitiera poseer ventaja sobre los Yrilicos. Ya pasada la media noche el campamento estaba hecho y la tactica planeada, todo estaba en orden para combatir a los Yrilicos.

Al dia siguiente todos despertaron al son del sonido de la trompeta que Logan entonaba para ir a la batalla, la Elite estaba lista y montada en sus caballos para comandar esta guerra que no tenia un ganador determinado...Los soldados estubieron listos en unos minutos y se alinearon como Robin les dijo. Estaba todo listo, el amanecer detras de ellos y sus enemigos al frente, el viento resoplaba y la capa les flameaba a los miembros de la Elite. Avanzaron mientras con la mirada buscaban a sus enemigos, el sonido del cantar de los Yrilicos alerto los oidos de todos, al Noroeste se distinguia una gran multitud que se acercaba mientras cantaban en una lengua extraña para todos, Robin distinguio al lider de los Yrilicos al frente, empuñando dos dagas que dejaban ver unos destellos rojos.

Robin- Atentos! compañeros de armas, este dia daremos nuestra vida por derrotar a nuestros oponentes, derramaremos nuestra sangre por el honor de los Dioses, tenemos el deber de matar y eso es lo que haremos, hemos sido entrenados para eso! es momento de demostrar quienes son el Ejercito del Fin de los Dias!.- ese fue el discurso que dio Robin a sus tropas a cargo, estos inspirados gritaron al unisono -Por los Dioses!-, el nombre del "Ejercito del Fin de los Dias" lo inventaron para quedar marcados en la historia como el ejercito que lucho contra los Yrilicos.

Despues de esto los ejercitos de ambos se acercaban lentamente, aun habia mucha diferencia entre ellos como para poder atacar con las flechas de los arqueros. Los Yrilicos seguian cantando, como si estuviesen hipnotizados, la Elite con las tropas comenzaron a acercarse mas rapidamente para dar comienzo a el destino que los aguardaba. Antes de que pudieran seguir avanzando escucharon una voz, era el lider quien hablaba.

Yieuh- Escuchen ejercitos del Abismo, hoy pondremos fin a esto, la sonrisa de los dioses y los demonios estan de nuestra parte, no tendremos piedad al asesinarlos, las mil almas seran pagadas! y tú- dijo apuntando a Robin- seras la numero mil...preparense para que sus almas sean tomadas por los demonios y devueltas a las penumbras! mueran!- al terminar estas palabras, un recuerdo resurgio de las mentes de la Elite.

_FlashBack_

_La nieve abrazaba sus cuerpos, habian comenzado a caminar desde el amanecer y el Paso de las montañas Furier se hacia cada vez mas abrupto, caminaban en fila y tomandose la capa caminaban guiados por Raven, a lo lejos se podia oir el sonido de los Demonios de Karon, estos eran pequeños demonios que habitaban en las profundas cuevas del Sur, al oir los sonidos mas cercas se apresuraron, era una persecucion de hace mas de dos dias, los quince miembros de la EIite huian deprisa por el Paso, los gritos de los demonios hacian ver ilusiones por esa razon Raven creaba con ayuda de su magia sonidos de arboles y como ella iba al frente los demas solo tenian que seguirla.  
Al cabo de unos minutos no se oyeron los gritos de los Demonios, el sonido de algo mayor se escuchaba...Raven dijo a Robin que las Montañas estaban hablando, -Que dicen?- pregunto sin comprender Robin, esta respondio -La muerte se avecina, vuelvan si no quieren que su muerte sea fria y dolorosa-, Robin se sorprendio por las palabras de Raven, -A que te refieres con eso?- pregunto a Raven, -No lo se...pero me suena a una severa advertencia...deberiamos volver...- pero fue interrumpida. -Ya es muy tarde para eso!, ustedes profanaron la Oscuridad, ahora la Oscuridad sera su hogar!...preparense a morir!.- la voz dejo de oirse y acto seguido la figura de la cara de un Demonio se aparecio frente a ellos..._

_Fin FlashBack._

La imagen del Demonio aparecio ahi, frente a ellos, encima del Ejercito Yrilico, las palabras que se oyeron desalentaron a todo el Ejercito...

Demonio- La Oscuridad viene a buscarlos, las mil almas seran pagadas...y ustedes serviran un siglo a la oscuridad! ahora...Mueran!- del cielo se levanto una cortina negra, cubrio la mayoria del espacio que habia entre los ejercitos, una ventisca de viento los sacudio a todos y volvieron muchos metros atras, la cortina se acercaba y dos pilares de fuego se levantaron del suelo...

Axel abrio un ojo, todo se veia brillante, tenia la sensacion de que estaba recostado pero una fuerte sacudida en su interior lo puso de pie, a su alrededor se veia sangre vertida, la desesperacion lo embargo e hizo que corriera en busca de vida entre esos sarcos de sangre que tanto invadian su mente, llego al bosque y se sento al pie de un arbol, al mirar a la derecha vio a los Yrilicos que cargaban los cuerpos de los ejercitos que el Rey les habia dado, uno se dio vuelta y le dijo unas palabras que retumbaron en su cabeza.

-La maldicion a hecho efecto, si quereis salvaros daos prisa y busquen la solucion antes que la sangre de la luna los toque, si no encontrais la respuesta el infierno sera su hogar...no hay vuelta atras, el tiempo ya esta en su contra!-

* * *

Bien, ahora a las repuestas de los reviews!  
fireline92: gracias por tus reviews espero que este te guste tambien...igual los dejare con la duda XD.  
shadow the dark:a ti tambien gracias, has seguido la historia y este capitulo sera de tu agrado, ¬¬ interesante?.  
LiLiTh091:Bien, sera hora de responder tus dudas...¬¬ aunque son muchas.  
1-Es dificil explicar la vestimenta de los miembros de la Elite, asi que lo dire breve...Robin, esta vestido con una armadura plateada y una capa y botas rojas al igual que los guantes. Logan, tiene largas ropas de color verde y un gorro del mismo color. Axel, llevaba unos pantalones largos de color cafe oscuro una chaqueta del mismo color unos guantes cafe claro y una espada fina a la cintura. Kory, llevaba un vestido corto (no se como se dice asi que lo dejo asi) y una capa color naranjo y una chaquetita corta (lo mismo que antes) del mismo color. Ginebra, llevaba ropas de mago (lo dejare abierto a tu imaginacion) de color rojo y un largo baston que en la punta tenia una perla color rojo intenso. Iris, ella...tenia...unos pantalones cortos y apretados de color azul y una polera blanca que dejaba ver su ombligo. Victor, tenia ropas largas de color azul intenso y unos guantes que poseian unos sellos en la parte de la palma. Marsh, este tenia unas ropas de mago (de nuevo imaginalo...XD) pero de color azul y un baston largo y en la punta una gema azul que en su interior decia "Absorve". Myami, tenia unos pantalones cortos y unas mallas en las piernas tenia una polera larga con una capucha y todo era de color negro. Y por ultimo Raven, como ya estoy aburrido tendra la misma ropa que en la serie D.  
2-La idea salio despues de ver una pelicula de la edad media que me gusto mucho.  
3-Lo explicare despues, en otro capitulo.  
4- ¬¬, no lo se, pero si dejan reviews sera mas facil decidirlo.  
5-Gyori  
6-Es alto, color de pelo castaño, ojos cafes, vestiduras de rey azules y rojos.  
7-En una anterior a la Medieval, llamada...Imaginacion! D.  
8-Hay casas, castillos, demonios, dragones, y de todo.  
9-Es un nombre que se me ocurrio que para mi significa "Hijos del Cielo".  
10-Sip.  
11-En esta historia no...  
12-Tal vez es tonto...pero tenia que hacer que Robin y el lider de los Yrilicos se conocieran.  
13-Tal vez...pero me demoraria mas en hacerlos.  
14-Ummmm, diria que si pero suena grosero...asi que no.  
15-Asilenciate.

Bien, ya esta, ahora adios y hasta luego, cuando manden reviews continuare XD, no mentira, actualizare pronto para que no se aburran con esta historia y la lean.  
CloseSoul.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Los TT no me pertenecen, son propiedad de DC Comics.

**Nota**

Hooola!, gracias por sus comentarios, espero que sigan leyendo este fic y les agrade el suspenso...

* * *

La Elite separada en los cinco puntos de la Redencion.

El cielo estaba despejado y la tibia piel de alguien rozaba su cuerpo, era Robin quien estaba al lado de ella. Se sento y comenzo a sentir una extraña sensacion dentro de ella, algo se movia. Robin se levanto con pesadez y con un gesto se levanto, miro alrededor y descubrio a Kory, esta no se movia y se podia sentir su respiracion.

Robin- Kory!, Kory estas bien?- pregunto al lado de ella y moviendola con delicadeza.

Kory no respondio y Robin comenzo a preocuparse, al ponerse de pie sintio algo dentro de él. Lo mismo que sentia Kory le estaba pasando a Robin. Este cayo al lado de Kory y se quedo ahi, como congelado al igual que su compañera. Kory al ver a su lider cayendo se repuso y lo llevo a un arbol cerca de ahi. Estaban en las afueras de un bosque, el bosque se veia bien y tenia un agradable aroma, -Posiblemente es el Bosque de las Dryades- penso Kory, al despertar Robin de su trance agradecio a Kory la atencion que le habia brindado y se quedaron descansando mientras hablaban.

-Con otros miembros de la Elite-

Todo se movia a su alrededor, Axel y Iris estaban en una roca azul con preciosas piedras incrustadas a sus bordes. Iris no se podia mover y Axel estaba comenzando a sentir la sensacion por la cual todos pasarian. Al momento en que Iris ya volvia en si, Axel cayo a su lado y Iris lo recibio para que no cayera de la piedra en la cual estaban ascendiendo al cielo. Cuando la piedra se detuvo, Axel e Iris pudieron divisar un porton de oro, el porton tenia una palabra grabada, esa palabra era "Futhart".  
Axel e Iris no comprendieron estas palabras pero no habia ninguna otra direccion que seguir. El sitio al cual se dirigian se encontraba entre las nubes y la piedra que los trajo iba ahora descendiendo, estaba oscuro tras las rejas del porton y se podian divisar varios haces de luz color rojo. Al acercarse se abrieron las puertas donde Axel e Iris pasaron...

-Con otros mas...-

El sitio estaba humedo y oscuro, se podia escuchar un goteo cerca de donde se hallaba el cuerpo de Ginebra, Logan estaba a su derecha y estaba recien abriendo los ojos para descubrir donde se encontraban, una cueva. Cuando se sento para acomodarse mas y explorar el sitio con la vista, al hallar el cuerpo de Ginebra intento despertarla pero al instante en que la toco sintio ese "algo" que todos estaban sintiendo. Despues de sentir esa sensacion Ginebra le explico lo que habia pasado y donde estaban, tambien le dijo que el sitio donde se encontraban estaba por debajo del Oceano. Logan agradecio a Ginebra y se puso de pie, luego de eso optaron por avanzar mientras los dos experimentaban en su interior esa sensacion que hace pocos minutos habian sentido.

-...y otros mas...-

El sitio era lugubre, oscuro y tenia un peculiar olor, en este sitio se encontraban Victor y Myami. Los dos ya habian experimentado ese "algo", y estaban caminando por ese lugar totalmente desorientados. No tenian ninguna direccion y los pasillos alumbrados eran su mejor opcion, ya llevaban bastante tiempo caminando y todavia no sabian donde estaban hasta que a traves de unas sombras vislumbraron dos "ojos rojos" al acercarse a esos "ojos" les dijo.

Espiritu- Por que vienen a estos frios aposentos?, que los trae a las oscuras sombras del Cementerio, es que acaso quieren morir por quienes lo protejen? si es asi, no me queda mas opcion que delataros-

Por sus alrededores comenzaron a mostrarse varias armaduras con mal olor, concluyeron que sus interiores estaban llenos de cadaveres.

-...y los ultimos dos.-

La oscuridad del cielo dejaba notar el odio que acaecia por esos territorios, Marsh y Raven ya habian pasado por el momento donde ese "algo" por el cual todos habian pasado, luego de ese momento ellos habian podido deducir todo lo que habia sucedido, despues de todo ellos eran los mas astutos e inteligentes en toda la Elite, tenian un poder asombroso de deduccion y poseian gran sabiduria en el area de la Adivinacion (lo explicare despues).

Raven- Asi que ahora estamos en la Isla de Pertuca...-

Marsh- Si, la fabulosa Isla de los Principes Muertos...- completo mientras la ayudaba a levantarse del piso.

Raven- Al parecer esa Marca Demoniaca que aparecio encima de los Yrilicos era un tipo de Hechizo que ataca el Aura, en aquel momento (refiriendose a ese "algo" que hace un momento habian sentido) se hizo un sello en nuestra Alma, si queremos contrarrestarlo deberemos encontrar la el porque estamos aqui- dijo tras un levo gesto de dolor al sentir su mente palpitar.

Marsh- En ese momento...-

-Flashback-

_El ejercito retrocedia al ver la figura sobre los Yrilicos, Robin gritaba que avanzaran, solo la Elite iba a hacerle frente a los Yrilicos, al sentir una presion sobre sus cuerpos vieron una imagen de muerte, esta se hacia verdad ante sus ojos y se pararon, el ejercito Yrilico los paso sin tocarlos, mientros ellos sentian en sus carnes la ilusion planteada. Al recobrar el sentido y su movilidad normal, giraron hacia sus espaldas y vieron como los Yrilicos asesinaban sin piedad, en el cielo se podian ver numeros aumentando gradualmente, 381-382-383 y sucesivamente, habiendo acabado con los ejercitos se dirigieron hacia ellos pero al sentir un rugido del cielo diciendo "Estos pateticos guerreros no son suyos, el Infierno ya se a encargado de ellos, perecen la Maldicion de los 5 Puntos de la Redencion, si pueden vencer a los Dioses ustedes se encargaran de ellos. Ustedes!- dirigiendose a la Elite- seran enviados a los 5 puntos de la Redencion, si logran encontrar y superar las dificultades podran conseguir los 5 Pergaminos del Megalomanium, solo asi podran salvarse, solo cuentan zon 10 dias."_

-Fin Flashback-

Raven- Tambien lo recordaste?-

Marsh- Si, solo espero que los demas se hayan dado cuenta de esto, donde crees que este el pergamino?-

Raven- No lo se, pero me arriesgaria a decir que no esta aqui, asi que vamos, camines hacia el Norte-

Cuando todos recordaron ese momento en el que fueron maldecidos se pusieron en marcha para encontrar el Pergamino al cual estaban asignados, mientras eso ocurria el Lider de los Yrilicos dirigia unas palabras a sus Guerreros.

-Este amanecer sera recordado por todos, este dia nuestra procedencia sera destinada a los cielos, nigun mortal podra con nosotros, nuestro Dios estara a la par con nosotros, ya no debemos sufir las agonias de la vida normal, volveremos al lugar donde pertenecemos. Nuestros dias seran dorados de nuevo!- los Yrilicos clamaron con orgullo las palabras de su lider mientras disfrutaban un ritual por las Almas conseguidas ese amanecer.

* * *

Sorry por el capitulo tan cortito, es q me voy a la playa y estoy ligeramente atrasado. El proximo sera larguisimo y explicare todas sus dudas.  
CloseSoul.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Los TT no me pertenecen, son propiedad de DC Comics.

**Nota**

Hooola!, lo siento por lo del anterior capitulo, se que salio muy corto y es por eso que ahora hare un gran capitulo, los siguientes 4 capitulos seran de como consiguen los Pergaminos, asi que los separare por partes. Es decir que explicare como suceden las cosas en los distintos puntos uno por uno, asi que disfruten este capitulo y dejen reviews pliss.

* * *

Primera Parte: Robin, Kory y las Driades del Bosque.

Habia pasado un momento antes de que se pusieran en marcha en el interior del Bosque, la conversacion habia durado poco tiempo y era mejor ponerse en marcha. Al entrar todo se volvio negro, todo ante sus ojos se volvia negro, al detener su marcha se hizo un haz de luz en algun lugar del Bosque, luego de un momento todo volvio a su color original, la frescura y lo verde del Bosque habia vuelto a la normalidad.

Robin- Kory-

Kory- Si?-

Robin- Ya que eres una Francotiradora (lo explicare despues) y una gran conocedora de la naturaleza, me puedes decir donde estamos?-

Kory- Claro, estamos en el Bosque de las Driades, es un gran bosque que posee mucha de las hierbas curativas mas famosas de todos los reinos, el problema es uno...- fue interrumpida.

Robin- A que problema te refieres?-

Kory- Es solo que si te encuentras con una Driade ella tomara algo tuyo...-

Robin- Y entonces cual es el problema?-

Kory- La posesion que mas aprecian tuya es el Alma de las personas...-

Robin- ...puedes explicarte mejor?- pregunto sin comprender del todo.

Kory- Mira, ahi muchas personas que en este bosque han perdido la vida, eso es porque si te encuentras con alguna Driade ella tomara algo tuyo, segun la expedicion del Reino Xyoung toman con mayor frecuencia la alma de las personas...- interrumpida de nuevo

Robin- Y como saben eso? es decir, ellos tambien murieron no?-

Kory- Murieron 39 personas de la expedicion, solo sobrevivio uno, es un reconocido explorador llamado Dr. Edward Marigny. Aquel doctor sobrevivio y escribio en su informe lo sucedido, dice que al estar frente a las Driades ellas pedian algo, al no responder asumian que ofrecian su vida, es por eso que sacaban el alma de tu cuerpo con unas palabras.-

Robin- Entonces el como sobrevivio, que ofrecio él?- pregunto mientras pasaban a traves del rio.

Kory- El ofrecio sus conocimientos y su vida, pero solo a cambio de algo...-

Robin- Y que es ese "algo"?- pregunto mientras le ayudaba a atravesar el rio.

Kory- Pidio tiempo para despedirse de su familia y escribir acerca de lo ocurrido, aprovecho ese momento para escribir el informe y despedirse de todos, segun mis calculos deberia haber llegado al Bosque hace unos 3 años...-

Robin- Eso es mucho tiempo...mira alli!- apunto a un arbol, del arbol se levanto una sombra y con una velocidad sorprendente paso entre ellos.

Kory- Que es eso!?- pregunto mientras sacaba su arco y con flecha lista para disparar.

Robin- No lo se, pero no parece seguro...- este empuño su espada y en la otra mano un escudo con una inscripcion que decia "Gaia".

Sombra- Quien se atreve a profanar la tranquilidad de este bosque! quien se atreve a volver a pesar de mis advertencias? que no les fue suficiente como para venir a este bosque a perturbar mi tranquilidad!.- la voz de la sombra era grave y tenia un acento extraño, al hablar hacia ademanes con las manos como si en cualquier momento se lanzara al ataque.

Robin-...Emmm, nosotros...estamos aqui por algo...- dijo nervioso

Sombra- Que puede valer tu muerte pequeño mortal?-

Robin- Es que estamos aqui por el Pergamino del Megalomanium...-

Kory- Si no lo conseguimos moriremos de todas formas, asi que no podemos salir de aqui sin el Pergamino.-

Sombra- Y por que creen que el Pergamino esta aqui?-

Robin y Kory-. . . . . ...-

Sombra- Como me lo imaginaba, estan hablando de cosas importantes sin conocer nada acerca de ellas...sin embargo el Pergamino esta aqui...pero ni yo se su ubicacion-

Robin- Pero, tu vives aqui, no?-

Sombra- El hecho de que viva aqui no significa que las Driades me confien sus secretos-

Kory- No puedo creerlo, eres tu el Dr. Edward!?- pregunto exaltada.

Sombra- Tu...tu me conoces?- pregunto con inseguridad.

Kory- Si, tu eres el que escribio acerca de este Bosque, ofreciste tu vida y tus servicios para que todos supieran lo que de verdad sucede en este bosque.- esta hablaba con asombro y admiracion, a pesar de que no era tan inteligente y astuta como Raven, ella sabia mucho acerca de la naturaleza y le encantaba leer acerca del tema.

Edward- Veo que si me conoces. Sin embargo deben irse, este no es un lugar seguro, yo los llevare, siganme!- su voz ya no sonaba tan aterradora como antes, habia cambiado radicalmente.

Robin- No!- Edward se detuvo -No recuerdas lo que te dijimos, debemos conseguir el Pergamino, sin el no saldremos de aqui.- dijo esto con mucha seguridad y credibilidad.

Edward- Por que les importa tanto ese Pergamino!?-

Robin- Sin el Moriremos!-

Kory- Un grupo guerrero nos maldecio, sin los pergaminos moriremos en diez dias, no podemos perder el tiempo.-

Edward- En ese caso los llevare a una guarida cerca de aqui, las Driades despiertan al atardecer, no seria seguro permanecer aqui.-

Edward comenzo a caminar con direccion hacia el Oeste, Robin y Kory lo siguieron mientras se presentaban ante el. Al llegar a la Guarida Edward les advirtio que estarian solos ahi hasta el amanecer del proximo dia, a pesar de que se opusieron al final terminaron accediendo y prometieron quedarse ahi hasta el amanecer. Edward se fue de ahi dejandolos solos y confundidos. El atardecer ya se hacia notar en las altas copas de los arboles y de estos se levantaban grandes espectros de luz que poco a poco iban tomando forma humana, Edward se dio cuenta de esto y se apresuro en llegar al rio para no tener que explicar que estaba haciendo en la guarida, al llegar al rio se sorprendio y detuvo su caminar.

Robin- Edward, que haces aqui?- pregunto asombrado y ayudando a Kory a salir del rio.

Edward- Que haces tu aqui!?- pregunto exaltado y enojado -Deberias estar en la cueva (refiriendose al refugio), por que estas aqui!?-

Kory- Es que cuando te fuiste unas luces se prendieron dentro de la cueva asi que nos escondimos, las luces tomaron una forma humana y nos asustamos, estabamos retrocediendo para poder escondernos o al menos huir y caimos por un agujero, era oscuro y lleno de agua entonces con ayuda del agua llegamos hasta aqui.- termino su historia mientras secaba su peliroja cabellera.

Edward- Entiendo, aun asi es peligroso que estén aqui, deben esconderse!-

Robin- Y donde? no conocemos ningun lugar...-

Kory- Podriamos meternos en el agua del rio, y permanecer ahi hasta que las Driades se vayan.-

?- Bien hecho Edward- todos voltearon para ver de donde provenia la voz -eres un buen sirviente, ahora apartate para poder terminar con esto -Edward obedecio con un asentimiento de cabeza, la voz quedo frente a frente con Robin y Kory -Ustedes son los intrusos que husmean en nuestro bosque, tendran que darme algo, de lo contrario tomare su alma...-

Robin- Aguarda un momento! dejanos pensar que podemos hacer...-

Wirly- Solo tienen 2 minutos, apresurense!-

Robin y Kory se dieron vuelta y hablaban en susurros, planeando algo para poder escapar y al dia siguiente conseguir el Pergamino, el tiempo se les acababa y la hermosa Driade comenzaba a impacientarse, luego de los dos minutos la Driade les pregunto nuevamente.

Wirly- Y bien, que daran a cambio?-

Kory- Yo ire con ustedes!, pero a mi amigo no le haran nada!- grito mientras dos lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos.

Wirly- No creo poder aceptar eso...cada uno debe darme algo!-

Robin- No hagas esto Kory! debe haber otra salida, tal vez no lo notes pero tu me importas demasiado como para perderte!-

Del fondo otra voz parecida a la de Wirly aparecio diciendo -Miralos Wirly, estan enamorados, creo que llevarnos a la chica esta bien, despues de todo el amor es mas sabroso que las almas.- dijo esto mientras se ponia al lado de ella, y mirando a Robin sonrio.

Wirly penso un momento y luego de un tiempo acato -Muy bien, jovencita aceptamos tu propuesta, sin embargo tu amigo debera irse ahora mismo de nuestro Bosque, de lo contrario lo mataremos frente a tus ojos.-

Kory asentio con la cabeza y comenzo a caminar, Robin gritaba para que Kory no se fuera mientras Edward lo detenia para que no fuese a buscarla. Las Driades emprendieron su camino acompañadas por Kory quien intentaba contener el llanto, la otra Driade que estaba al lado de Wirly miro a Robin y le sonrio nuevamente, antes de que siguiese su camino aparecio a su lado y le dijo -Si quieres yo puedo ser tu verdarero amor, asi que cuando quieras ven a verme, te estare esperando...- Robin quedo sorprendido por las palabras pero no les tomo mucha importancia al ver a Kory alejandose.

Edward- Robin, sera mejor que nos vayamos de aqui, sigueme, yo te llevare a la salida mas cercana-

Robin- No quiero irme, debo rescatar a Kory y conseguir el Pergamino!-

Edward- Ya las oiste, deberas irte o el esfuerzo de tu amiga sera en vano!-

Robin- De ninguna manera me ire, asi que detente! no ire a ninguna parte si no consigo lo que te dije-

Edward- Entonces yo no me hare responsable de lo que pueda pasarte, asi que antes de irme te preguntare una vez mas, estas seguro de que no te lleve a la salida para no correr la misma suerte que tu amiga?-

Robin- Edward estoy seguro, pero antes de irte dime una cosa mas...-

Edward- Esta bien, que cosa es?-

Robin- Ya que eres un servidor de las Driades, debes saber hacia donde se llevan a Kory, asi que dime donde se la llevan!-

Edward- No creo que te sirva de mucho pero de todas maneras te lo dire, cerca del centro del Bosque ahi un circulo de arboles con unas inscripciones en cada arbol, ahi llevan a todas las personas que caen en este bosque, seguramente estara ahi, esperando por el ritual-

Robin- A que ritual te refieres?-

Edward- Ella sera una Driade, no recordara nada de su anterior vida y estara a las ordenes de Wirly, si te hubiesen tomado a ti seguramente te matarian. Solo las mujeres pueden ser Driades.-

Robin- Entiendo, como puedo llegar a ese circulo mas rapido?-

Edward- Solo sigue los arboles con las copas rojas, esos conducen al circulo.-

Robin se despidio y corrio siguiendo los arboles con copas rojas lo mas rapido que pudo, iba saltando de arbol en arbol utilizando su gran agilidad al maximo. Al llegar a lo que parecia ser el circulo se dio cuenta de que Kory estaba en el arbol mas grande y las demas Driades a su alrededor formaban un circulo inclinadas, Wirly estaba al frente de Kory y pronunciaba unas palabras de ordenes a las demas Driades. Robin se dio el animo y se acerco un poco mas, se sorprendio al ver un Pergamino entre Kory y Wirly, seguramente era el Pergamino del Megalomanium, al ver a las Driades tan concentradas en lo que estaban haciendo y Wirly con los ojos cerrados pronunciaba unas palabras y la idea de acercarse despacio sin hacer mucho ruido para sacar el pergamino se oia muy tentadora, pero algo en su espalda lo aterrorizo.

Weiry- Sabia que vendrias a mi...nadie se puede resistir a venir a verme...-presumio la Driade que hace poco le habia hablado a Robin.

Robin- Es eso precisamente lo que vine a hacer, pero deberiamos buscar otro lugar para hablar, algo mas privado.-

Weiry- Entiendo, al parecer tu eres mas osado...ven sigueme- camino hasta llegar a un lugar mas alejado del circulo, Kory vio a Robin y a Weiry alejarse y los siguio con la mirada, ellos estaban en la copa de un arbol mientras Kory los miraba.

Robin- Aqui esta bien...-

Weiry- Muy bien, ahora besame...- pidio mientras cerraba los ojos.

Robin-... . . .? que te bese?-

Weiry- Si, besame, quiero sentir eso que llaman amor-

Robin- Pero yo no estoy enamorado tuyo...-

Weiry- No te preocupes, puedo arreglar eso...-

Robin- a que te refieres con eso?-

Weiry- Quiero que me beses imaginate que yo soy esa amiga tuya que te gusta-

Robin- Pero deberas ayudarme...-

Weiry- En que quieres que te ayude?- pregunto sin abrir los ojos.

Robin- Ayudame a conseguir el Pergamino del Megalomanium.-

Weiry- Para nosotras no tiene ninguna importancia, si me besas, te lo dare, pero deberas estar conmigo para siempre, sera como un amor en secreto, viviras en este bosque y yo te cuidare de las demas Driades, aceptas?-

Robin medito un momento y analizando las probabilidades que tenia no tuvo mas que aceptar. Despues de que le dijo que aceptaba Weiry sonrio y se fue acercando lentamente mientras Robin la miraba acercarse y luego comenzo a acercarse igualmente, Kory observaba todo esto desde donde estaba y quedo sorprendida al ver que se acercaban tanto. Robin al tocar sus labios con los de ella sintio un pequeño calor en su interior, Weiry puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Robin y este reaccionando puso sus manos en la cintura que Weiry poseia, estaban compartiendo la emocion de lo prohibido y disfrutando aquel momento, mientras que Kory veia esta escena que Robin y Weiry compartian, sintio algo en su interior que ella supuso eran decepcion y celos, al estar amarrada sintio que era mejor olvidar aquella escena y preocuparse de ella, debia salir de ahi. Cuando terminaron de besarse se soltaron y se miraron durante un momento, hasta que ella rompio el silencio.

Weiry- Eso fue perfecto, me gustas- lo abrazo mientras Robin confundido no sabia que hacer, quedo totalmente vulnerable, nunca se habia sentido asi.

Robin- Bueno, no deberiamos perder mas tiempo, consigueme el Pergamino para que podamos seguir aqui, juntos.- dijo mientras soltaba a Weiry de él, ella asentio y bajo del arbol mientras Robin se sento para pensar en algun plan para rescatar a Kory.

Edward- Bueno, cual es tu plan? yo te ayudare...-dijo saliendo por su espalda y tomandole el hombro.

Robin- No lo se...no se que hacer, quiero ir alla y rescatarla, pero es muy dificil, esta rodeada de las Driades y no creo poder tener algo para ofrecerles...- dijo confundido y aterrado al oir lo que decia.

Edward- Bueno, en ese caso yo tengo un plan...-

Robin- Adelante, te escucho...-

Edward- Yo la soltare, y la dejare en el rio, cuando tengas el Pergamino ponle esto a Weiry en la cabeza- Edward le paso una pequeña red y Robin la guardo -despues de que se lo pongas dirigete al rio y estare esperando con Kory, no te demores mucho porque nos buscaran enseguida, si no llegas dejare a Kory en las afueras del Bosque, aunque haga esto no creo que puedas salir del Bosque, asi que asegurate de llegar al rio cuanto antes.- Robin asentio y Edward se transformo en la sombra con la cual lo habian conocido, luego de eso desaparecio.

Weiry- Bueno, aqui esta el Pergamino del Megalomanium, ahora debere esconderte, de seguro Wirly lo estara buscando despues de que termine, ahora estaremos juntos por siempre!- salto de alegria al decir las ultimas palabras y despues de eso Robin la abrazo para poder ver como iba Edward con su rescate, cuando pudo divisar la sombra tomando a Kory tomo la red y la puso en la cabeza de la Driade.

Robin- Lo siento, pero no podre volver, debo salvar a mis amigos y tu debes ser un alma libre, se que esto es dificil pero debo hacerlo al igual que tu, algun dia vendre a verte.- despues de dicho esto Robin se fue con direccion al rio, mientras que escuchaba un murmullo

Weiry- Pelo de unicornio...alguien por favor quitemelo...ayuda...-y callo del arbol con la red en la cabeza.

Robin pudia escuchar a las Driades mientras se unian a un arbol y se iban a otro, avanzando a gran velocidad de arbol en arbol. Edward y Kory ya estaban en el rio esperando a Robin, miraban en todas las direcciones y no podian distinguirlo, cuando Edward decidio que debia llevar a Kory Robin llego con una flecha atravesandole el brazo.

Robin- Corran! hay una manada de centauros ahi detras! huyan!.- gritaba euforico y adolorido, cuando alcanzo a Edward y a Kory se escucho una trompeta, acto seguido una lluvia de flechas cayo sobre ellos, cuando las flechas impactaron sobre los cuerpos de los tres cayeron por un acantilado mientras podian ver en la cima a los centauros clamando y aullando su triunfo.

Wirly- Bien hecho capitan -dijo refiriendose a un centauro- ahora pueden seguir con sus labores-

Jeccto- Deberiamos seguirlos para acabar bien con ellos, no creo que hayan muerto-

Wirly- No te preocupes, los insectos se encargaran de eso.-

Jeccto- Muy bien, Soldados! vamonos!-

Los tres iban cayendo con heridas por todo su cuerpo, el cielo no se alcanzaba a ver debido a la espesura del Bosque, al mirar a su izquierda Edward y Kory iban cayendo mientras perdian grandes cantidades de sangre, Kory parecia estar inconciente y Edward parecia que veia su final, no se movia pero tenia los abiertos y miraba a su alrededor de vez en cuando, cuando impactaron chocaron con un gran cascaron de "algo", quedaron adentro y algo amortiguo levemente su caida, aun asi eso era suficiente para dejarlos inconcientes.

Despues de unos dias...

Kory abrio sus ojos y solo pudo divisar una gran oscuridad, todo tenia la forma de algo pero no se podia saber de que se trataba, al girar su cabeza a la izquierda vio un bulto, pero algo en ese bulto se podia distinguir claramente, era Robin, entonces a su derecha deberia estar Edward penso, al mirar vio otro bulto con la cara de Edward, se alegro y entonces intento moverse pero no pudo, aparentemente tambien estaba en un bulto¿que podia hacer?, al ver que el bulto de Edward se movia le hablo.

Kory- Oye, Edward!, estamos atrapados, me da gusto que estes bien, sabes donde estamos?-

Edward- Creo que caimos en un nido...

Kory- Un nido?, un nido de que?...-

Edward- Creo que caimos por el acantilado de RouseBelt...-

Kory- Y eso que tiene que ver?-

Edward- El acantilado de RouseBelt tiene ese nombre porque la lider de todos los bichos vive aqui...-

Kory- Bichos!?, detesto los bichos...-

Edward- Creo que caimos en el nido de algun insecto, puede que nos hayan confundido con alguno de sus huevos...tal vez por eso estamos en estos bultos...-

Robin- Auuuu, mi cabeza...mi todo...- Robin se quejaba pero cuando abrio sus ojos eso acabo -Donde estoy?-

Kory y Edward- en un nido...-

Robin- Vaya, estan bien, me alegro, en un nido de que?

Edward- De insectos-

Los tres cayaron al escuchar un ruido proveniente de arriba, era una abeja gigante, tenia colores fuera de lo comun, era roja con rayas verdes y tenia un gran agijon con algo espeso que parecia sangre. Cuando ya paso los tres respiraron aliviados.

Robin- Como podremos salir de aqui, no me puedo mover-

Edward- Ninguno puede moverse, si tan solo pudiese usar un poco de magia...-

Kory- Yo tengo flechas de fuego, solo si pudiese alcanzar una saldria de aqui, pero mi carcaj esta en la espalda, y mis manos no alcanzan a llegar con la presion del bulto...-

Robin- Muy bien entonces yo hare algo...-y tocando la empuñadura de su espada grito- FlameHeart-Sword!- la espada se transformo de fuego y el bulto comenzo a desaparecer, cuando ya recupero su movimiento saco a Kory y a Edward, cuando salieron se dirigieron hacia las rocas del acantilado.

Edward- Bien, y cual es el siguiente plan?-

Robin- Conoces alguna manera de salir de aqui?-

Edward- Solo hay una, y esta atravesando la Selva de las Mantis...son muy peligrosas y no recomiendo que vayamos por ahi...-

Kory- Y entonces que propones...?-

Edward- Tal vez seria mejor escalar este acantilado...-

Todos miraron hacia arriba y vieron una gran distancia y ademas habian demasiados bichos gigantes rodeando esa zona, hormigas, gusanos, arañas... de todo, entonces optaron en ir hacia la Selva de las Mantis. El viaje comenzo hacia el sur. iban escondidos entre las rocas y avanzaban solo cuando no veian a ningun bicho, cuando llegaron a la cascada por la cual el rio caia divisaron un viejo puente de madera.

Robin- Sera seguro pasar...?- pregunto con miedo mientras observaba lo que habia bajo el puente.

Edward- No tenemos otra opcion...debemos cruzarlo...-

Kory- Cruzaremos uno a uno...o todos altiro...?-

Robin- Uno a uno-

Edward- Bien, yo ire primero...despues Kory y luego tu Robin.-

Todos asentieron y Edward se encamino a traves del puente, al principio comenzo a rechinar y para comprobar si era seguro piso fuerte, el puente no se movio y no dio indice de que se iba a caer, entonces dijo que era seguro que pasaran los 3 al mismo tiempo. Ellos aceptaron y se dirigieron donde se encontraba Edward, ya habian pasado medio puente y estaban comenzando a dudar acerca del camino escogido, al mirar atras pudieron observar a varios bichos al principio del puente.

Robin- Apresurate Edward, tenemos compañia.-

Edward- Ya lo se! tambien los vi, parecen cucarachas...-

Kory-Ahhhhhhh, detesto las cucarachas!-

Edward comenzo a correr y saltaba las tablas que estaban sueltas, las cucarachas los siguieron por detras y se acercaban peligrosamente, Edward ya estaba por llegar al fin cuando una abeja atraveso el puente para matar a las cucarachas, Robin y Kory se afirmaron a una cuerda que se encontraba a su derecha, Edward iba cayendo pero Robin lo agarro de la mano haciendo que la cuerda se soltara un poco mas, las cucarachas cayeron y la abeja se fue, Edward estaba afirmado por Robin y la cuerda se iba aflojando cada vez mas.

Edward- Robin, dejame caer, el rio esta cerca no me sucedera nada, es seguro, buscare la manera de llegar arriba y seguiremos con nuestro camino!-

Robin- Es seguro eso!?-

Edward- No, pero si no llego arriba deben llegar a la Selva de las Mantis, solo debe seguir hacia el sur, y cuando lleguen a un cruce de dos caminos vayan hacia la izquierda y sigan derecho, ahi llegaran, solo deben cruzar la maldita selva y salir del Bosque de las Driades por el camino hacia el oeste! eso es todo lo que deben saber. Ahora sueltame!-

Kory- Robin no lo hagas!, debe haber otra salida!- la cuerda se solto mas.

Edward- Sueltame Robin!-

Robin lo solto, Edward iba cayendo bien hasta que de una pared de tierra un "puerta" se abrio y una araña se devoro a Edward mientras el sonido de sus huesos apagaba su grito de desesperacion y dolor.

Kory subio rapido por temor y Robin la siguio muy de cerca para no acabar ahi muerto. Cuando llegaron a la cima unos gusanos gigantes estaban saliendo y entrando en la tierra, era solo cosa de segundos para que repitieran lo que hacian, era casi imposible pasar sin que alguno los golpeara, la decision fue tomada despues de un tiempo, matar a los gusanos lo mas rapido posible para que nadie mas advirtiera su presencia.

Kory- Bien Robin, si matamos a uno los demas vendran a atacarnos, debemos hacerlo rapido y encargarnos de los que estan mas cerca de nosotros, de los contrario moriremos...- ella aun lloraba por la perdida de su amigo Edward, y en su cara se notaba el cansancio de los dias transcurridos.

Robin- Kory, sabes cuanto tiempo hemos estado aqui? la nocion del tiempo aqui se hace nula...es dificil determinar cuanto tiempo hemos estado aqui...-

Kory- Lo podemos averiguar una vez podamos ver las estrellas, mi padre me enseño a ver la fecha en las estrellas, llegamos el dia del equinoccio de otoño, si salimos vivos de aqui podre determinar cuanto tiempo estuvimos aqui...por ahora preocupemonos de pasar por aqui.-

Robin y Kory prepararon sus armas y cuando Robin empuño su espada Kory disparo la primera flecha que impacto contra un gusano en la "cabeza", los demas se dieron cuenta de esto y se dispusieron a atacar a Kory pero un fiero corte en la cabeza lo detuvo, Robin estaba delante de Kory para matar a los gusanos que se acercaran, la espada era roja y todavia tenia el fuego de hace un momento, los gusanos parecieron asustarse por un momento pero no lo suficiente para reaccionar ante el flechazo de Kory que los impactaba perfectamente, un gusano por debajo de la tierra capturo la pierna de Robin y este con una destreza formidable se lo quito y lo partio por la mitad. Cuando ya acabaron debieron correr ya que la abeja que habia destruido el puente se acercaba para impactarles su agijon, se escondieron dentro de un arbol hueco, la abeja rondeo por ahi unos minutos antes de irse.

Robin- Kory ya se fue, vamonos de aqui!-

Kory- Si, pero primero quitame esta cosa de encima!- varios bichos estaban en todo el cuerpo de Kory, tenian muchas patas y en comparacion con los otros bichos estos eran de mediana estatura.

Robin- Bien, quedate quieta!- Kory obedecio mientras gritaba de miedo, Robin saco su espada y los comenzo a matar con rapidez y cuidado para no dañar a Kory. Cuando termino Kory lloro de nuevo, no sabia la razon pero deberion apresurarse ya que los bichos estaban apareciendo de nuevo.

Al salir del tronco distinguieron los dos caminos de los que hablaba Edward, tomaron el de la izquierda recordando lo que les habian dicho, el camino era oscuro y tenia muchas huellas, decidieron avanzar rapidamente y con extrema precaucion para cualquier obstaculo que se les cruzara. Despues de unos minutos pudieron distinguir algo parecido a una "selva" los arboles eran grandes y era muy espeso, el agua era densa y se podia ver como grandes cosas parecian luchar entre si. Haciendo grandes esfuerzos pudieron decidirse a entrar ahi, al entrar pudieron divisar dos mantis luchando entre si, habia mucha agua y tenia un desagradable olor, trataron de pasar lo mas lejos posible las mantis, las mantis eran un poco mas grandes que ellos y tenian unos afilados brazos.

Kory- Como atravesaremos esta selva?-

Robin- Dijo que siempre fuesemos al Sur, asi que hacia alla iremos, el problema sera mantener el rumbo en esta selva tan espesa.-

Despues siguieron caminando con mucho cuidado y con un gran temor marcado en sus ojos. Al cabo de unos minutos llegaron a un lugar donde habia un clarillo, estaba rodeado de arbustos y no parecia muy seguro asi que decidieron avanzar hasta el clarillo para lavarse y refrescarse un poco, al hacer contacto con el agua una masa con dientes se acerco peligrosamente hacia la mano de Robin, este la esquivo y con su espada la corto, el bicho solto un aullido bastante fuerte.

Kory- De seguro eso alertara a los demas, debemos escapar de aqui!- dijo desesperada y asustada.

Robin- Huye, yo te seguire, solo corre!- Kory lo hizo sin dudar, corrio tan rapido como pudo, mientras que Robin la seguia y cubria al mismo tiempo.

Al cabo de unos minutos Kory se detuvo y Robin casi choca con ella, al incorporarse le pregunto por que se detuvo y ella solo señalo hacia adelante, Robin miro sin comprender mucho y cuando lo hizo se dio cuenta de que estaban alrededor de las Mantis, estas estaban mirandolos sin comprender mucho, solo con instinto lo consideraron enemigos.

Robin- Kory, vete de aqui y disparales desde distancia, yo me encargare de ellos mientras tu encuentras tu lugar para atacar, solo no te demores mucho- Kory obedecio y lo abrazo antes de irse, despues de esto se fue corriendo, dejando a Robin con las 8 Mantis que se dirigian al ataque.

Robin empuño su espada y comenzo a defenderse de los constantes ataques que sus adversarios le dirigian, los ataques eran rapidos y certeros, algunos los esquibava y otros los cubria con su espada, cuando Kory estuvo lista en la cima de un arbol comenzo a disparar flechas de fuego para hacerle mas daño, las mantis comenzaban a retroceder debido a los ataques aereos de Kory, mientras que Robin aprovechaba esto para atacarlos, luego de unos minutos pudieron derrotarlos a todos, cuando estuvo seguro Robin, Kory bajo y fue donde él, se felicitaron y corrieron hacia donde Kory los dirigia ya que habia podido ver el camino cuando estaba arriba del arbol.

Cuando salieron de la selva un monton de bichos los estaban persiguiendo, ellos corrian y su unica salvacion era luchar contra ellos, pero como eran muchos y ya estaban cansados no les parecio una buena idea asi que decidieron huir hacia donde pudiesen. Llegaron a una escalera de raices y treparon mientras los bichos se subian a sus cuerpos, estos desesperados los botaban al instante, todo era confuso y solo algo los salvo.

Weiry- Exterminacion de Gaia!- grito mientras apuntaba a los bichos, estos cayeron y Robin y Kory subieron rapido gracias a la ayuda.

Robin- E...er...ere...eres tu?- pregunto confundido y sorprendido.

Weiry- Si, se que no puedo quedarme contigo, tu perteneces a esta muchacha, pero sin embargo no significa que quiera verte morir- lo abrazo y lloro mientras continuo hablando -algun dia yo encontrare a mi amor ideal, espero sea alguien parecido a ti, para que me recuerdes quiero darte esto- le paso una gema de color verde esmeralda que brillaba en su interior -llevala contigo siempre, yo estare contigo mientras la lleves.- despues de esto desaparecio y dejo confundido a Robin y a Kory.

Robin- Adios Weiry, siempre te recordare...- dijo mientras ponia la gema dentro de su bolsillo.

Kory- Lo siento Robin, se que era importante para ti esa chica...-

Robin- No lo sientas, ella es tan importante para mi como tu, siempre estare contigo para protegerte y ayudarte, no temas que yo estare ahi...-

Despues de esa conversacion Kory lo abrazo y un destello brillo de la gema haciendo que un torbellino girara alrededor de ellos, este los dejo en el castillo del Rey, quedaron abrazados en la habitacion Real, donde estaba el Rey y los miembros del consejo observandolos...

* * *

Adios!, ese fue mi graaaan capitulo, espero les guste y agradesco que dejen sus comentarios y criticas, tratare de subir el otro capitulo lo mas pronto posible.  
CloseSoul. 


End file.
